narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi Organisational System
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%% %%%% %%%% THE CORONER %%%% %%%% Presents %%%% %%%% %%%% %%%% THE NECRONOMICON %%%% %%%% %%%% %%%% DEC. 1985 %%%% %%%% %%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% WARNING: The NECRONOMICON'S magick is nothing to fool with and it may expose you to psycological forces with which you cannot cope. Remember if you fool with the incantations, you were warned! THIS IS NOT A FARCE!!! As a former follower in the ways of the Occult I can guarentee the legitimacy of this. Book 1: The Introduction "LET THEM CURSE IT THAT CURSE THE DAY, WHO ARE SKILFUL TO ROUSE THE LEVIATHAN" JOB 3:8 CHART OF COMPARISONS H.P. Lovecraft Alexander Crowley Sumer Cthulhu The Great Beast as Ctha-lu, Kutulu represented in "CTH/\H 666" The Ancient Ones Satan; Teitan Tiamat Azathoth Aiwass (?) Azag-thoth The Dunwitch Choronzon Pazuzu Horror Shub Niggurath Pan Shub Ishniggarab (?) Out Of Space The Abyss Absu; Nar Mattaru IA! IO! IAO! IA (JAH; EA; LORD OF WATERS) The Five-pointed The Pentagram The AR, or UB (Plough Sign; the original pentagram and sign of the Aryan Race) gray star cavern Vermis Mysteriis The Serpent Erim (the enemy; and the sea as Chaos; Gothic: Orim, or Worm great Serpent This, of coarse, is not a complete list but rather an inspisational sampling. Meditation upon the various things mentioned in the Mythos will permit the scholor to draw his own conclusions; research upon the etymology of both Lovecraft's and Crowley's respective literature enables the occultist to discover the ancient Names and Numbers for much of his own, familiar, material. (Note:that Lovecraft may have heard of Crowley is hintedat darkly in his short story "The Thing On The Doorstep" in which he refers to a cult leader from England who established a covenstead of sorts in New York. In that story, published in Weird Talesin 1936, the cult leader is closely identified with chthoinc forces, is described as "notorious", and linked to the strange fate that befell the protagonist, Edward Derby) SUPPLEMENTARY MATERIAL TO 777 THE CHART that follows is based on research presently available to the Editor with regard to Sumerian and Assyro-Babylonian religions. Entries in parenthesis refer to the state of Correspondance before the advent of the Elder Gods, the Race of Marduk ; that is, it reflects the nature of the cosmos before the Fall of Marduk from Heaven. (Names of zodiacal constellations are after Budge's renderings) Table VII A.C. Table XXV S, 0. ... ANU (TIAMAT) 1. Sphere of the Primum ENLIL (ABSU) Mobile 2. Sphere of the Zodic or ENKI; LUMASHI (IGIGI) Fixed Sars 3. Sphere of Saturn ADAR 4. Sphere of Jupiter MARDUK 5. Sphere of Mars NERGAL 6. Sphere of the Sun UTU 7. Sphere of Venus INANNA 8. Sphere of Mercury NEBO 9. Sphere of the Moon NANNA 10. Sphere of the Elements KIA 11. Air ANNA 12. Mercury GUDUD 13. Moon SIN 14. Venus DLIBAT 15. Aries AGRU (XUBUR) 16. Taurus KAKKAB U ALAP SHAME (KINGU) 17. Gemini RE'U KINU SHAME U TU'AME RABUTI (VIPER) 18. Cancer SHITTU (SNAKE) 19. Leo KALBU RABU (LAKHAMU) 20. Virgo SHIRU (WHIRLWIND) 21. Jupiter UMUNPADDU 22. Libra ZIBANITUM (Ravening Dog) 23. Water BADUR 24. Scorpio AKRABU (SCORPION-MAN) 25. Sagittarius PA-BIL-SAG (HURRICANE) 26. Capricorn SUXUR MASH (FISH-MAN) 27. Mars MASTABARRU 28. Aquarius GULA (HORNED BEAST) 29. Pisces DILGAN U RIKIS NUNI (WEAPON) 30. Sun SHAMASH 31. Fire AG 32. Saturn KAIMANU 32. (bis) Earth KIA 31. (bis) Spirit ZI NOTES ON PRONOUNCIATION WE CANNOT BE absolutely sure how Sumerian and Akkadian were spoken; but many use ful guidelines are available to the student, including the translated tablets found all over Mesopotamia. Basically, we can offer the following principles which should prove of value in reciting the foreign language instructions: Vowels a as in "father" e as in "whey" i as in "antique" o as in "boat" (but rarely found) u as in "zulu" Consonants Most are basically the same as in English. The Sumerians did not have an alphabet as we know it, but they had developed a syllabry, very much like the Japenese "Kana" script of today. In phonetic transliterations, the English spelling sought to approximate the Sumerian pronounciation. However, there are a few sounds which English does not possess, and which have been put into phonetic variations. Important examples below: x as in the German "ach" ch (same as above) q as in "liKe" k (same as above) sh as in "shall" ss as in, perhaps, "lasso"; a hissing "s" common to Arabic languages z as in "lotS"; a hard "ts" sound, not quite as in "zoo" Remember, in the translations which follow, every letter must be pronounced. There are no schwas or silent syllables in Sumerian. Hence, KIA is pronounced "keeya"; "KAIMANU" is pronounced "ka-ee-mah-nu" or, if spoken rapidly, the two initial vowell sounds slur onto "kigh" rhyming with "high". The incantations should be carefully and slowly at first, to familiarize oneself with the tongue-twisting phrases. A mistake may prove fatal to the Work. SPELLS (TRANSLATED) WHERE POSSIBLE, the Editor has taken every oppurtunity to find the original Summerian or Akkadian translation of a given Greek charm or conjura- tion. These will be given here. Also, the reader will find English transla- tions of the Sumerian charms as they are given in the NECRONOMICON. Not all of the charms are avaliable in this way, and sometimes we have had to make do with near misses. Much of what is found here is from the MAKLU text, of which only extant translation is in German or Tallqvist. The word "maklu" or "maqlu" itself is controversial, but Tallqvist seems to think that it does, indeed, mean "burning"; especially so as the incantations to be found therin invaribly entail burning something, usually a doll made in the likeness of a witch or evil sorcerer that the magician wished to dispose of. Hence, we have here probably the archetype of the Great Burning Times of the Inquisition, when people were condemmed to firey deaths as Witches and Pagans. The chant "burn!witch!burn!" can be found in the MAKLU text, in all its pristine glory. Indeed, Cthulhu Calls. The Conjuration "The Binding of the Evil Sorcerers" Alsi ku nushi ilani mushiti Itti kunu alsi mushitum kallatum kattumtum Alsi bararitum qablitum u namaritum Ashshu kashshaptu u kashshipanni Eli nitum ubbiraanni Ili-ia u Ishtari-ia ushis-su-u-eli-ia Eli ameri-ia amru-usanaku Imdikula salalu musha u urra Qu-u imtana-allu-u pi-ia Upu unti pi-ia iprusu Me mashtiti-ia umattu-u Eli li nubu-u xiduti si-ipdi Izizanimma ilani rabuti shima-a dababi Dini dina alakti limda Epu-ush salam kashshapi-ia u kashshapi-ia Sha epishia u mushtepishti-ia Is mass-ssarati sha mushi lipshuru ruxisha limnuti Pisha lu-u ZAL.LU Lishanusha Lu-u Tabtu Sha iqbu-u amat limutti-ia kima ZAL.LU litta-tuk qi-ishrusha pu-uttu-ru ipshetusha xulluqu Kal amatusha malla-a sseri Ina qibit iqbu-u ilani mushitum NOTE: SINCE THIS IS A VERY DANGEROUS INCANTATION I HAVE LEFT OUT 1 VERSE SO IF IT IS TRIED IT WILL NOT WORK!!!! The Conjuration "XILQA XILQA BESA BESA" or "A Most Exellant Charm Aginst the Hordes of Demons" etc. Arise! Arise! Go far away! Go far away! Be shamed! Be shamed! Flee! Flee! Turn around, go, arise and go far away! Your wickedness may rise to heaven like unto smoke! Arise and leave my body! From my body, depart in shame! From my body flee! Turn away from my body! Go away from my body! Do not return to my body! Do not come near my body! Do not approach my body! Do not throng around my body! Be commanded by Shammash the Mighty! Be commanded by Enki, Lord of All! Be commanded by Marduk, the Great Magician of the Gods! Be commanded by the God of Fire, your Destroyer! May you be held back from my body! NOTE: THIS SPELL IS LISTED COMPLETE "Another Binding of the Sorcerers" Ssalmani-ia ana pagri tapqida duppira Ssalmani-ia ana pagri taxira duppira Ssalmani-ia iti pagri tushni-illa duppira Ssalmani ini ishdi pagri tushni-illa duppira Ssalmani-ia ana qulqullati tapqida duppira Ssalmani-ia ina igari tapxa-a duppira Ssalmani-ia ina askuppati Tushni-illa duppira Ssalmani-ia ina bi'sha duri tapxa-a duppira Ssalmani-ia ana GISHBAR tapqida duppira NOTE: SINCE THIS IS A VERY DANGEROUS SPELL A VERSE HAS BEEN LEFT OUT FOR YOUR SAFETY! IT WILL NOT WORK IF READ LIKE THIS!!!! "The Conjuration of the Mountains of MASHU" May the mountain overpower you! May the mountain hold you back! May the mountain conquer you! May the mountain frighten you! May the mountain shake you to the core! May the mountain hold you in check! May the mountain subject you! May the mountain cover you! May the mighty mountain fall on you! May you be held back from my body! NOTE: THIS SPELL IS COMPLETE! (Note that the original translator had noted the resembelance between the Greek word for Lord, KURIOS, and the Sumerian word for mountain, KUR, and for a type of underworld, chthonic, monster which is also called KUR and which refers to the Leviathan of the Old Testiment. Also in this particular conjuration, the word for mountain is SHADU-SHADDAI? The Old Serpent KUR is, of coarse, invoked every day by the Christians: Kyrie Eleison!) %%% BOOK 1 PART 2 %%% WARNING: The NECRONOMICON'S magick is nothing to fool with and it may subject you to psycological forces with which you cannot cope. Remember, if you fool with the incantations, you were warned! As a former follower in the ways of the occult I can vouch for the legitimaty of this! COMMON SUMERIAN WORDS AND PHRASES IN ENGLISH Akhkharu Vampire Alal Destroyer Alla Xul Evil God Barra! Begone Dingir Xul Evil God Edin Na Zu! Go To The Desert! (a form of exercism) Gelal Incubus Gigim xul Evil Spirit Gidim Xul Evil Ghost Idimmu Demon Idpa Fever Kashshaptu Witch Lalartu Phantom Lalassu Spectre Lilit Succubus Maskim Xul Evil Fiend (Ambusher, Lier-In-Wait) Mulla Xul Evil Devil Rabishu (same as Maskim Xul) Telal Wicked Demon (Warrior) Uggae God Of Death Uruku Larvae Utuk Xul Evil Spirit Zi Dingir Anna Kanpa! Spirit, God of the Sky, Remember! Zi Dingir Kia Kanpa! Spirit, God of the Earth, Remember! BANISHINGS Read this section carefully. In the interim period between the translation and the publication of this work, the editor, along with a circle of initiates in another dicipline, undertook to experiment with the rituals and forces outlined in the NECRONOMI- CON. In using the material alone, or within a Western ceremonial structure (such as the Golden Dawn system) we came upon startling discoveries in both cases: THERE ARE NO EFFECTIVE BANISHINGS FOR THE FORCES INVOKED IN THE NECRON- OMICON ITSELF! {Except, that is, for Christians} The rituals, incantations, formulae, of this work are of ancient origin, comprising some of the oldest written magickal workings in Western occult history. The deities and demons identified within probably have not been effectivly summoned in nearly six thousand years. Ordinary exercisms and banishings have thus far proved extreamly inadequate: this, by experienced magicians. Hence, the following recommendations. The religion of the ancient Sumerian peoples seem to have been lunar-oriented, a religion-or religio-magickal structure-of the night, of darkness in a sense. Invocations using solar formulae have proved thus far effective in successfully banishing NECRONOMICON demons and intelligence.For instance, the KADDISH prayer of the Jewish faith contains some solar elements that have proved resilient to inimical genii, and the vibration of the Lord's Prayer for Christians is also a workable method. We suggest that individual operators utilize an equivelant solar (i.e., positive light) invocation from thier own religion or the religion of thier ancestors, should they no longer have a religion or should they have changed it in thier lifetime. For best practical purposes in the beginning-for those intent on actually the rituals contained herein-it is advisable to take espicial care in the construction of the magickal defences. A preliminary period of purification is well in order before attempting anything in this grimiore Persons of unstable emotional condition should not be allowed, under any circumstances, to observe one of these rituals in progress. That would be criminal, and perhaps even suicidal. One of our colleagues was fearfully attacked by his dog directly following a fairly simple and uncomplicated formula from this book. This is definatly not a Gilbert chemestry set. The method of the NECRONOMICON concerns deep, primeval forces that seem to pre-exist the normal archetypal images of the Tarot trumps and the Golden Dawn telematic figures. These are forces that developed outside the Judeo-Christian mainstream, and were worshipped and summoned long before the creation of the Qubala as we know it today. Hence, the ineffectiveness of the Golden Dawn banishing procedures aginst them. They are not necessarily demonic or qliphotic in the sense that these terms are commonly understood in the West, they just simply represent power scources largely untapped and thus far ignored by twentieth-century, mainstream consciouness. The results of any experimentation with this work, as well as prac- tical suggestions concerning its rituals, are welcomed by the publishers. %%% BOOK 2 PART 1 %%% WARNING: The NECRONOMICON'S magick is nothing to fool with and may expose you to pscycological forces with which you cannot cope. Remember if you fool with the incantations, you were warned! THE TESTIMONY OF THE MAD ARAB TTTTTHIS is the testimony of all that I have seen, and all that I have T learned, in those years that I have possesed the Three Seals of T MASSHU. I have seen One Thousand and-One moons, and surely this is enough for the span of a mans life, though it is said the Prophets lived much longer. I am weak, and ill, and bear great tired- ness and exaustion, and a sigh hangs in my breast like a dark lantern, I am old. The wolves carry thier name in thier midnight speeches, and that quiet, subtle Voice is summoning me from afar. And a voice much closer will shout into my ear with unholy impatience. The weight of my soul will decide its final resting place. Before the time, I must put down here all that I can concerning the horrors that stalk Without, and which lie in wait at the door of every man, for this is the ancient arcana that has been handed down of old, but which has been forgotten by all but a few men, the worshippers of the Ancient Ones (may thier names be blotted out!) And if I do not finish this task, take what is here and discover the rest, for time is short and mankind does not know or understand the evil that awaits it, from every side, from every open Gate, from every broken barrier, from every mindless acolyte at the alters of madness. For this is the Book of the Dead, the Book of the Black Earth, that I have writ down at the peril of my life, exactly as I recieved it, on the planes of IGIGI, the cruel celestial spirits from beyond the Wanderers of the Wastes. Let all who read this book be warned thereby that the habitation of men are seen and surveyed by that Ancient Race of gods and demons from a time before time, and that they seek revenge for that forgotten battle that took place somewhere in the Cosmos and rent the Worlds in the days before the crea- tion of Man, when the Elder Gods walked the Spaces, the race of MARDUK, as he is known to the Chaldeans, and of ENKI our master, the Lord of Magicians. Know, then, that I have trod all the Zones of the Gods, and also the places of Azonei, and have descended into the foul places of Death and Eternal Thirst, which may be reached through the Gate of GANZIR, which was built in UR in the days before Babylonian was. Know, too, that I have spoken with all manner of spirit and daemon, whose names are no longer known in the societies of Man, or were never known. And the seals of these are writ herein ; yet others I must take with me when I leave you. ANU have mercy on my soul! {Actually Jesus Christ is the one he should ask for forgiveness from, for Christ is the all powerful God and the only god full of love} I have seen the Unknown Lands, that no map has ever charted. I have lived in the deserts and the wastelands, and spoken with demons and the souls of slaughtered men, and of women who have died in childbirth, victims of the she-fiend LAMMASHTA. I have traveled beneath the Seas, in search of the Palace of Our Master, and found the stone monuments of vanquished civilizations, and de- ciphered the writings of some of these; while still others remain mysteries to any man who lives. And these civilizations were destroyed because of the knoeledge contained in this book. I have traveled among the stars, and trembled before the gods. I have at last found the formula by which I passed the gate of ARZIR, and passed into the forbidden realms ofthe foul IGIGI. I have raised demons, and the dead. I have summoned the ghosts of my ancestors to real and visible ap- pearence on the tops of temples built to reach the stars, and built to touch the nethermost cavities of HADES. I have wrestled with the Black Magician, AZAG-THOTH, in vain, and fled to the Earth by calling upon INANNA and her brother MARDUK, Lord of the double-headed AXE. I have raised armiesagainst the Lands of the East, by summoning the hordes of fiends I have made subject unto me, and so doing found NGAA, the god of the heathens, who breathes flame and roares like a thousand thunders. I have found fear. I have found the Gate that leads to the Outside, by which the Ancient Ones, who ever seek the entrance to our world, keep eternal watch. I have smelled the vapors of that Ancient One, Queen of the Outside, whose name is writ in the MAGAN text, the testiment of some dead civilization whose priests, seeking power, swing open the dread, evil Gate for an hour past the time and were consumed. I came to possess this knowledge through circumstances quite pecul- iar, while still the unlettered son of a shepherd in what is called Mesopot- amia by the Greeks. When I was only a youth, traveling alone in the mountains to the East, called MASSHU by the people who live there, I came upon a grey rock carved with three strange symbols. It stood as high as a man, and as wide around as a bull. It was firmly in the ground, and I could not move it. Thinking no more of the carvings, save that they might be the work of a king to mark some Ancient victory over an enemy, I built a fire at its foot to protect me from the from the wolves that wander in that reigons and went to sleep, for it was night and I was far from my village, being Bet Durrabia. Bieng about three hours from dawn, in the nineteenth of Shabatu, I was awakened by the howl of a dog, or perhaps a wolf, uncommonly loud and close at hand. The fire had died to its embers, and these red, glowing coals cast a faint, dancing shadow across the stone monument with the three carvings. I began to make haste to build another fire when, at once, the grey rock began to rise slowly into the air, as if it were a dove. I could not move or speak for the fear that siezed upon my spine and wrapped cold fingers around my skull. The Dik of Azug-bel-ya was no stranger seemed to melt into my hands! Presently, I heard a voice, softly, some distance away and a more practical fear, that the possibility of robbers, took hold of me and I rolled behind weeds, trembling. Another voice joined the first, and soon several men in black robes of thieves came together over the place where I was, surroundin the floating rock, of which they did not exhibit in the least fright. I could see clearly now that the three carvings on the stone monu- ment were glowing, a flame red color, as through the rock were on fire. The figures were murmuring together in prayer or invocation, of which only a few words could be heard, and these in some unknown tongue; though, ANU have mercy on my soul!, these rituals are not unknown to me any longer. The figures, whose faces I could not see or recognize, began to make wild passes in the air with knives that glinted cold and sharp in the mountain night. From beneath the floating rock, out of the very ground where it had sat, came rising the tail of a serpent. This serpent was surely larger than any I had ever seen. The thinnest section thereof was fully that of the arms of two men, and as it rose from the earth it was followed by another, although the end of the first was not seen as it seemed to reach down into the very Pit itself. These were followed by still more, and the ground began to tremble under the pressure of so many of these enormous arms. The chanting of the priests, for I knew them now to be some the servents ofsome hidden Power, became much louder and nearly hysterical. IA! IA! ZI AZAG! IA!IA! ZI AZKAK! IA! IA! KUTULU ZI KUR! IA! The ground where I was hiding became wet with some substance, being slightly downhill from the scene I was witnessing. I touched the wetness and found it to be blood. In horror I screamed and gave my presence away to the priests. They turned toward me, and I saw with loathing that they had cut their chests with the daggers they had used to raise the stone, for some mys- tical purpose I could not then divine; although I now know that blood is the very food of these spirits, which is why tha field after the battles of war glows with an unnatural light, the manifestation of the spirits feeding there- on. May ANU protect us all! My scream had the effect of casting thier ritual into chaos and dis- order. I raced through the mountain path by which I had come, and the priests came running after me, although some seemed to stay behind, perhaps to finish the Rites. However, as I ran wildly down the slopes in the cold night, my heart gave rise in my chest and my head growing hot, the sound of splitting rocks and thunder came from behind me and shook the very ground I ran on. In fright and haste I fell to the earth. Rising, I turned to face whatever attackerhad come nearest me, though I was unarmed. To my surprise, what I saw was no priest of ancient horror, no necromancer of that forbidden Art, but black robes fallen upon the grass and weeds, with no seeming presance of life or bodies beneath them. I walked cautiously to the first and, picking up a long twig, lifted the robe from the tangle of weeds and thorns. All that remained of the priest was a pool of slime, like green oil, and the smell of a body lain long in the sun to rot. Such a stench nearly overpowered me, but I was resolute to find the others, to see if the same fortune had also befallen them. Walking back up the slope that I had so fearfully run down only moments ago, I came across yet another of the black priests, in identical condition to the first. I kept walking, passing more of the robes as I went, not venturing to overturn them any longer. Then, I finally came upon the grey stone monument that had risen unnaturally into the air at the command of the priests. It was now upon the ground once more, but the carvings still glowed with supernatural light. The serpents, or what I had then thought of as ser- pents, had disappeared. But in the dead embers of the fire, now cold and black, was a shining metal plate. I picked it up and saw that it was also carved, as the stone, but very intricatly, after a fasion I could not under- stand. It did not bear the same markings as the stone, but I had the feeling I coukd almost read the characters, but could not, as though I once knew the tongue but had since long forgotten. Mt head began to ache as though a devil was pounding my skull, when a shaft of moonlight hit the metal amulet, for I know now what it was, and a voice entered my head and told me the secrets of the scene I had witnessed in one word: KUTULU. In that moment, as though whispered fiercly into my ear, I under- stood. These were the signs carved upon the grey stone, that was the gate to the Outside: /\ /-\ /\ __/ \__ | o / \ \ / | / \ \ / o------------ / \ / \ | / \ ---- / \ | / \ | / o (I wish to apologize for the primitive descriptions of the sym- bols but its about the best that can be done with this file writer) The amulet that I held in my hand, and hold to this very day, around my neck as I write these words, is this: (after seeing the so-called picture of the symbols you can probably understand why I did not attempt to show you the amulet) Of the three symbols carved, the first is the Sign of our Race from beyond the Stars, and is called ARRA in the tongue of the Scribe who taught it to me, an emissary of the Elder Ones. In the tongue of the eldest city of Babylon, it was UR. It is the Sigil of the Covenant of the Elder Gods, and when they see it, they who gave it to us, they will not forget us. They have sworn! Spirit of the Skies, Remember! The second sign is the Elder Sign, and is the Key whereby the Powers of the Elder Gods may be summoned, when used with the proper words and shapes. It has a Name, and is called AGGA. The third sign is the Sigil of the Watcher. It is called BANDAR. The Watcher is a Race sent by the Elder Ones. It keeps vigil while one sleeps provided the appropriate rituals and sacrifice has been preformed; else, if called, it will turn upon you. These seals, to be effective, must be graven on stoneand set in the ground. Or, set upon the alter of offerings. Or, carried to the Rock of Invocations. Or, engraved upon the metal of ones God or Goddes and hung about the neck, but hidden from the view of the profane. Of these three, the ARRA and the AGGA may be used seperatly, that is to say singly, and alone. The BANDAR however, must never be used alone, but with one or both of the others, for the Watcher must needs to be reminded of the Covenant he has sworn with the Elder Gods and our Race, else it will turn upon thee and slay thee and ravage thy town untill succour is to be had from the Elder Gods by the tears of thy people and the wailing of thy women. KAKAMMU! %%% BOOK 2 PART 2 %%% THE TESTIMONY OF THE MAD ARAB (CONT) The fire amulet that I retrieved from the ashes of the fire, and which caught the light of the moon, is a potent seal against whatever may come in the Gate from the Outside for, seeing it, they willretreat from thee SAVE ONLY IF IT CATCH THE LIGHT OF THE MOON UPON ITS SURFACE for, in the dark days of the moon, or in clouds, there can be little protection against the fiends from the Ancient Land should they break the barrier, or be let in by thier servants upon the face of the Earth. In such a case, no recourse is to be had untill the light of the moon shines upon the Earth, for the moon is the Eldest among the Zonei, and is the starry symbol of our pact. NANNA, Father of the Gods, Remember! Wherefore, the amulet must be engraved upon pure silver in the full light of the moon, that the moon shine upon it at its working, and the essence of the moon be drawn down and captured therein. And the proper incantations must be performed, and the prescribed rituals as given forth in this Book. And the amulet must NEVER be exposed to the light of the Sun, for SHAMMASH called UDU, in his jealousy, will rob the seal of its power. In such case, it must be bathed in waters of camphor, and the incantations and ritual performed once again. But verily, it were better to engrave another. These secrets I give to thee at the pain of my life, never to be revealed to the profane, or the banished, or the Worshippers of the Ancient Serpent, but to keep within thine own heart, always silent upon these things. Peace be to thee! Henceforth, from that fateful night in the mountains of MASSHU, I wandered about the countryside in search of the key to the secret knowledge that had been given me. And it was a painful and lonley journey, during which time I took no wife, called no house or village my home, and dwelt in variuos countries, often in caves or in the deserts, lerning several tongues as a traveler, to bargin with the tradespeople and learn of the news and customs. But my bargining was with the Powers that reside in each of these countries. And soon, I came to understand many things of which before I had no knowledge, except perhaps in dreams. The friends of my youth deserted me, and I them. When I was seven years gone from my family, I learned that they had all died of thier own hand, for reasons no one was able to tell me; thier flocks had later been slain as the victoms of some strange epidemic. I wandered as a begger, being fed from town to town as the local people saw fit, often being stoned instead of threatened with imprisonment. On occasion, I was able to convince some learned man that I was a sincere scholar, and was thereby permitted to read the Ancient Records in which the details of necromancy, sorcery, magick and alchemy are given. I learned of the spells that cause men illness, the plague, blindness, insanity and even death. I learned the various classes of demons and evil gods that exist, and of the old legends concerning the Ancient Ones. I was thus able to arm myself against the dread Maskim, who lie in wait about the boundaries of the world, ready to trap the unwary and devour the sacrifices set out at night and in deserted places; against the she-devil LAMMASHTA, who is called Sword that Splits the Skull, the sight of whom causes horror and dismay, and (some say) death of a most uncommon nature. In time I learned of the names and properties of all the demons, devils, fiends and monsters listed herein, in this Book of the Black Earth. I learned of the powers in the astral Gods, and how to summon thier aid in times of need. I learned, too, of the frightful beings who dwell beyond the astral spirits, who guard the entrance to the Temple of the Lost, of the Ancient Days the Ancient of the Ancient Ones, whose Name I connot write here. In my solitary ceremonies in the hills, worshipping with fire and sword, with water and dagger, and with the assistance of strange grass that grows wild in certain parts of the MASSHU, and with which I had unwittingly built my fire before the rock, that grass that gives the mind great power to travel termendous distances into the heavens, as also into the hells, I recie- ved the formulae for the amulets and talismans which follow, which provide the Priest with safe passage among the spheres wherein he may travel in search of the Wisdom. But now, after One Thousand-and-One moons of the journey, the Maskim nip at my heels, the Rabishu pull at my hair, Lammashta opens her dread jaws, AZAG-THOTH gloats blindly at his throne, KUTULU raises his head and stares up through the Veils of sunkun Varloorni, up through the Abyss, and fixes his stare upon me; wherefore I must with haste write this Book lest my end come sooner than I had prepared. For indeed, it appears as though I have failed in some regard as to the order of the rites, or to the formulae, or to the sacri- fices, for now it appears as if the entire host of ERESSKIGAL lies waiting, dreaming, drooling for my departure. I pray the gods that I am saved (which he is not, for "gods" cannot save ones soul, only GOD) and not perish as did the Priest, ABDUL BEN-MARTU, in Jerusalem (the gods remember and have mercy upon him!). My fate is no longer writ in the stars, for I have broken the Chaldean Covenant by seeking power over the Zonei. I have set foot on the moon, and the moon no longer has power over me. The lines of my life have been obliterated by my wanderings in the Waste, over the letters writ in the heavens by the gods. And even now I can hear the wolves howling in the moun- tains as they did that fateful night, and they are calling my name, and the names of the Others. I fear for my flesh, but I fear for my spirit more. Remember, always, in every empty moment, to call upon the gods not to forget thee, for they are forgetful and very far away. Light thy fires high in the hills, and on the tops of temples and pyramids, that they may see and remember. Remember, always, to copy each of the formulae as I have put it down and not to change it by one line or dot, not so much as hair's breadth, lest it be rendered valueless, or worse: a broken line provides means of entrance for those Outside, for a broken star is the Gate of GANZIR, the Gate of Death, the Gate of the Shodows and the Shells. Recite the incantations as they are written here, in the manner thus prescribed. Prepare the rituals without erring, and in the proper places and times render the sacrifices. May the gods ever be merciful unto thee! May thou escape the jaws of the MASKIM, and vanquish the power to the Ancient Ones! AND THE GODS GRANT THEE DEATH BEFORE THE ANCIENT ONES RULE THE EARTH ONCE MORE! KAKAMMU! SELAH! CORONERS NOTE: These powers and incantations arent anything to f**k with I have made sure that some spells couldent be used by taking out a few lines. I do not in any way, shape, or form have ANYTHING to do with these beliefs. Dr. Dos made a file called "BACK UP TO THE NECRONOMICON". Read it! It tells it how it actually is. %%% BOOK 3 %%% WARNING: The powers explained herein are nothing to f**k with! They are extreamly dangerous and could be fatal to ones health if a problem occured Remember, if you screw with this...YOU WERE WARNED! CORONERS NOTE: The Coroner or any boards advertised on this file have nothing to do with the powers of the occult in any way, shape, or form! OF THE ZONEI AND THEIR ATTRIBUTES The gods of the Stars are Seven. They have Seven Seals, each of which may be used in their turn. They have Seven Colors, Seven Material Es- sences and each have a seperate Step on the Ladder of Lights. The Chaledeans were but imperfect in their knowledge, although they had understanding of the Ladder, and certain of the formulae. They did not however, possess the form- ulae for the passing of the Gates, save one, of whom it is forebidden to speak The passing of the Gates gives the Priest both power and wisdom to use it. He becomes able to control the affairs of his life more perfectly than before, and many have been content to merely pass the first three Gates and then sit down and go no further than that, enjoying the benifits that they have found on the preliminary spheres. But this is Evil, for this is not equipped to deal with the attack from Without that must surely come, and the people will cry unto them for safety, and it will not come forth. Therefore, set thy face towards the ultimate goal and strive ever onward to the furthest reaches of the stars, thoug it mean thineown death; for such a death is as a sacrifice to the gods, and pleasing, that they will not forget thier people. The ZONEI and their attributes then, are as follows: The god of the Moon is the god NANNA. He is father of the Zonei, and eldest of the Wanderers. He is long of beard, and bears a wand of lapis lazuli in his palm, and posseses the secret tides of blood. His color is Silver. His essance is to be found in Silver, and in camphor, and in those things bearing the sign of the Moon. He is sometimes called SIN. His Gate is the first you will pass in the rituals that follow. His Step on the Ladder of Lights is also Silver. This is his seal, which you must engrave on his metal, on the 13th day of the Moon in which you are working, having no other person about you who may watch you in its manufacture. Being finished, it should be wrapped in a square of the finest silk and lain aside untill such time as you desire its use, and then, it should be removed only after the Sun has gone to rest. No ray of sunlight should strike the seal, lest its power be rendered nil and a new Seal must needs be cast. The number of NANNA IS Thirty (30) {I will NOT show any of the engravings for the reason that you wont know what to engrave. This way Ill be assured no harm has come from writing this} The god of Mercury is NEBO. He si a very old spirit, having a long beard, and is the guardian of the gods, as well as the keeper of the knowledge of Science. He wears a crown of 100 horns, and the long robe of a priest. His color is Blue. His Essance is in that metal known as Quicksilver, and is sometimes also found in sand, and in those things bearing the sign of Mercury. His Gate is the 2nd you will pass in the rituals that follow. His Step on the Ladder of Lights is Blue. This is his Seal, which you must write on perfect parchment, or on the broad leaf of a palm tree, having no other person about you who may watch you in its construction. Being finished it should be wrapped in a square of the finest silk and lain aside untill such time as you desire its use, and then, it should only be removed when its light is in the sky. Such is also the best time for its manufacture. The number of NEBO is 12. The goddess of Venus is the most exellant Queen INNANA, called of athe Babylonians ISHTAR. She is the goddess of passion, both of love and of war, in the heavens. She appears as a most beautiful lady, in the company of lions, and partakes of a subtile astral nature with the Moon god NANNA. When they are in agreement, that is, when their two planets are auspiciously arranged in the heavens, it is as two offering-cups split freely in the heavens, to rain the sweet wine of the gods upon the earth. And the there is great happiness and rejoicing. She sometimes appears in armor, and is thereby a most excellent gaurdian against the machinations of her sister, the dread Queen ERESHKIGAL of KUR. With the Name and Number of INANNA, no Priest need fear to walk into the very depths of the Underworld; for being armed, in Her arlmor, he is similar to the goddess. It was thus that I descended into the foul pits that lie gaping beneath the crust of the earth, and commanded deamons. She is similarly the goddess of Love, and bestows a favorable bride upon any man who desires it, and who makes the proper sacrifice. BUT KNOW THAT INANNA TAKES HER OWN FOR HER OWN, AND THAT ONCE CHOSEN BY HER NO MAN MAY TAKE ANOTHER BRIDE. Her color is the purest White. Her manifestation is in the metal Copper, and also in the most beautiful flowers of a field, and in saddest death of the battlefield, which is that field's fairest flower. Her Gate is the Third you will pass in the rites that follow, and in which place you will be of a heart to stay; but turn you face to the road that leads beyond, for that is your genuine goal, unless the goddess choses you. Her Step on the Ladder if Lights, built of old in Babylon and at UR, is White. This is her seal, which you must engrave on Copper, Venus being exalted in the heavens with no one about watching its construction. Being finished, it is to be wrapped in the purest silk and lain safely away, only to be removed when need arises, at any time. The number of INANNA is Fifteen, by which Number she is frequently known in the incantations of the Dispensation. The god of the Sun is the Lord SHAMMASH, son of NANNA. He is seated upon a throne of gold, wearing a crown of two horns, holding a sceptre aloft in his right hand and a flame disk in his life, sending rays in every direc- tion. he is the god of life. His color is gold. His essance is to be found in all gold, and in all golden objects and plants. He is sometimes called UDDU. His Gate is the Fourth you will pass in the rituals that follow. His step on the great Ladder of Lights is Gold. You must engrave his Seal in gold when the Sun is exalted in the heavens, alone on a mountain top or some such place close to the rays, but alone. Being finished it should be wrapped in a square of the finest silk and lain aside untill such time as it is needed. The number of SHAMMASH is Twenty. The god of Mars is the mighty NERGAL, He has the head of a man on the body of a lion, and bears a sword and a flail. He is the god of war, and an agent of the Ancient Ones, for he dwealt in CUTHA for a time. His color is a dark red. His essance is to be found in Iron, and in all weapons made to spill the blood of man and of ani- mals. His Gate is the Fifth you will see as you pass the Zones in the rituals that follow. His Step on the Ladder of Lights is Red. His Seal must be engraved upon a plate of Iron, or on paper in blood when Mars is in exaltion in the heavens. It is best done at night, far from the habitations of men and of animals, where you cannot be seen or heard. It must be wrapped first in heavy cloth, then in fine silk, and then hid away untill some time as it is needed. But take care not to use this Seal hastily, for it is a sharp Sword. The Number of NERGAL is Eight. The god of Jupiter is the Lord of the Magicians, MARDUK KURIOS of the Double-headed Axe. MARDUK was born of our father {Not of MY father, at spiritally or otherwise. GOD is the only true father I know of}, ENKI, to do battle against the forces of the Ancient Ones and he won powerful fight, subduing the armies of the Evil and putting the Queen of the Ancient Ones beneath his foot. That Serpent is dead, but dreams. MASDUK was bestowed Fifty Names and Powers by the Council of the Elder Gods, which powers he retains to this day. His color is Purple. His Essance is in the material Tin, and in Brass. His Gate is the Sixth that you will come upon in the rituals that follow. His Step on the Ladder of Lights is Purple. His Seal which you must engrave on a plate of tin or brass, when Jupiter is strong in the heavens, while making special invocations to ENKI Our Master. This shall be wrought as the others, and wrapped in pure silk and lain away untill the time for its use. Know that MARDUK appears as a mighty warrior with a long beard and a flaming disk in his hands. He carries a bow and a quiver of arrows, and treads about the heavens keeping the Watch. Take care to summon his assistance in only the most terrible of circumstances, for his might is powerful and his anger fierce. When thou hast need of the powers of the star Jupiter, call instead one of the appropriate powers listed within these files and they will surely come. The Number of MARDUK is Ten. The god of Saturn is NINIB called ADAR, the Lord of Hunters and of Strength. He appears with a crown of horns and a long sword, wearing a lions skin. He is the final Zonei before the terrible IGIGI. His color is the dark- est Black. His Essance is to be found in Lead, in the burnt embers of fire, and in things of death and of antiquity. The horns of a stag are his symbol. His Gate is the Last you will come upon in the rites that follow. His Step on the Ladder of Lights is Black. You must engrave his Seal on a leaden plate or bowl, keeping it well hiden from the eyes of the profane. It should be wrapped and put away as all the others, untill its use is desired. It should never be removed when the Sun is in the sky, but only after the night has fallen and the earth has grown black, for NINIB knows the best ways of the demons that prowl among the sha- dows, looking for sacrifice. He knows best the territories of the Ancient Ones the practices of their worshippers, and the locations of the Gates. His realm is the realm of the Night of Time. His Number is Four (as the quarters of the Earth). %%% BOOK 4 %%% WARNING: The incantations explained herein arent anything to f**k with. They are very potent and may enter you in a state of being of which there is no escape (its called "DEATH"). Remember, if you screw with this... .......YOU WERE WARNED!!!!! CORONERS NOTE: The Coroner nor any boards advertised on these files have ANYTHING to do with Black Magick, the Occult, or any Supernatural forces. I can vouch for the potential of this information because I was a follower in its ways....A LONG F**KING TIME AGO!!!! anyhow I just want to remind you that these incantations are extreamly dangerous and for this reason some of the lines are deleted so you cant f**k with it even if you wanted to. 18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) (talk) THE BOOK OF ENTRANCE AND OF THE WALKING 18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) (talk) This is the book of enterance to the Seven Zones above the earth, which Zones were known as Chaldeans, and to the Ancient Races proceeded them among the lost Temples of UR. Know that these Zones are governed by celestial spirits, and that passage may be had by the priest through those lands that border the Unzoned Wastes beyond. Know that, when walking thus through the Sea of Spheres, he should leave his Watcher behind that It may guard his body and property, lest he be slain unawares and must wander throughout eternity among the dark spaces between the Stars, or else by devoured by the wrathful IGIGI that dwell beyond. Know that thou must walk thy Steps of the Ladder of Lights, each in its place and one at a time, and that thou must enter the gates in the lawful manner, as put down in the Covenant; else thou ist surely lost. Know that thou must keep purified for the space of one moon for the Entrance to the First Step, one moon between the First and Second Step, and again between the Second and Third ans so on in like manner. Thou must obtain by spilling thy seed in any manner for the period of time, but thou mayest worship at the Temple of ISHTAR, provided thou not lose thine Essance. And this is a great secret. Thou must needs call upon thy god in the Dawn Light and upon thy goddess in the Light of Dusk, every day of the moon of purification. Thou must summon thy Watcher and instruct it perfectly in its duties, providing it a time and place to where it must serve thee, and surround thee with a flaming sword in every direction. Thy clothing for thy Walking should be fair, clean and simple but appropriate to each Step. And thou should have with thee the Seal of the par- ticular Step whereupon thou Walkest, which is the Seal of the Star apper- taining thereunto. Thou must need to prepare an alter that face the North, having it upon thy statues of thine deities, or some sutable images, an offering bowl, and a brazier. Upon the earth should be inscribed the Gate appropriate to the Walking. If above thee is the sky, so much the better. If there is a roof above thine head it must be free from all hangings. Not even a lamp should be suspended over thee, save in Operations of Calling, which is discussed in a Book not yet released. The only light shall be from the four lamps upon the ground, at each of the four Gates of the Earth: of the North, one lamp; of the East, one lamp; of the South, one lamp; and of the West, one lamp. The oil should be pure with no odor, or else sweet-smelling, or especially approp- riate to the Star where thou wouldst desire Entrance after thy fasion of thy country. The Seven Gates here follow: THE FIRST GATE...THE GATE OF NANNA CALLED SIN THE SECOND GATE..THE GATE OF NEBO THE THIRD GATE...THE GATE OF INANNA CALLED ISHTAR THE FOURTH GATE..THE GATE OF SHAMMASH CALLED UDDU THE FIFTH GATE ..THE GATE OF NERGAL THE SIXTH GATE...THE GATE OF THE LORD MARDUK THE SEVENTH GATE.THE GATE OF NINIB CALLED ADAR And the Walking must follow the formulae herein described: First thou must observe the moon of purification. In this time thou mayest not eat meat for the space of seven days preceeding the last day of the moon thou mayest not eat anything whatsoever, save to drink sweet water. On the last three days thou must invoke, in addition to thy god and goddess thy Three Great Elder Ones, ANU, ENLIL, ENKI, by their proper invocations. And the Number of ANU is sixty, the perfect Number, for he is Father of the Heavens. And the Number of ENLIL is fifty, and he is Father of thy Wind. And the Number of ENKI is forty, a most exellant Number, and he is the Father, of all who would tread these forgotten paths and wander into lands unknown, among the Wastes amid the frightful monsters of the Azonei. Second on the night of the Walking which must be the 13th night of the moon, having begun on the previous 13th night, thou must approach the Gate with awe and respect. Thy Temple is excersised, thou must light thy Fire and conjure it, by the invocation of the God of Fire, and pour incense thereon. Thou must make offering to the dieties on the alter. Third, thou must light the four lamps from the flaming brazier, reciting the invocation proper to each of these Watchtowers in its proper place, summoning the respective Star. Third, thou must recite the invocatation of the Watcher, thrusting the sword intp thy earth at Its station, not touching it untill it is at the appointed time for Its departure. Fifth, thou must take thy Seal of the Star in thy right hand, and whisper its Name softly upon it. Sixth, thou must recite the invocatation of the Walking, loudly, and in a clear voice, as thou walkest about the Gate in a circular fasion, beginning at the North, walking to the East, then to the South, and then to the West, the Number of times beingEqual to the special Number of the Star. Seventh, thou must needs arrive back at the center of the Gate, before thine alter, at which time thou must fall to the ground looking neither to the right nor left at what may be moving there, for these Operations attract many kinds of wandering demons and ghosts to the Gate, but in the air above the alter, whereupon thou wilt see the Gate presently opening for thee and the spirit messenger of the Sphere, greeting thee in a clear voice and giving thee a Name, which thou must remember, for that is the Name of the Passing thy Gate which you must use Each time thou passeth thereby. The same Spirit-Messenger will meet thee and, if thou knoe not thy Name, will forbid thee entrance and thou wilt fall to the earth immediatly. When the First Gate has been entered and Name recieved, thou wilt fall back to earth amid thine Temple. That which has been moving about thy Gate on thy ground will have gone. Recite thine thanksgiving to thy gods upon thine alter, strike thy Sword of the Watcher that It mat depart, and give the incantation of INANNA, which says how she conquered the realm of the under- world and vanquisheth KUTULU. All Idimmu will vanquish thereby and thou wilt be thus free to depart the Gate and estinguish the Fire. Thou mayest not call upon NANNA till thou hast passed the Gate of NANNA. Thou mayest not call NEBO untill his Gate is passed, similarly to the rest of the Gates. When thou hast ascended to the Limit of the Ladder of Lights, thou wilt have knowledge and power over the Spheres, and will be able to summon them in times of need. This will not give thee power over the ABSU however this power being obtained differently by the ritual of the Descent. This Ritual thou will undertake in the 15th day after the 13th of the month when thou hast summoned the Gate of Marduk to open. For MARDUK slew the Feinds, and INANNA, the goddess of the 15, conquered the Netherworld where some of theirs still dwell. This is a most perilous rite and can be undertaken by any man who has the formulae wether he has passed the previous Gates or not, save that it is best advised to pass through MARDUK Gate before venturing forth into the pit. For this reason few have ever opened the Gate of ADAR, and spoken to the Horned One who resideth there and give all manner of wisdom regarding to Operations of necromancy, and of the spells that hasten unto death. Only when thou hast shown thy power over the Maskim and the Rabishu mayest thou venture forth into the Land of the IGIGI, and for that reason was this Covenant made, that none shall safely walk through the Sunken Valleys of the Dead before having ascended to MARDUK, nor shall they breach the Gates that lie beyond ADAR untill they have seen the signs of the Mad God and felt the fury of the hellish Queen. And aginst the Ancient Ones there is only defense. Only a madman, indeed, such as I am called!, can hope to overpower Them that dwell in the Outer Spaces, for their power is unknown and the number of their hordes uncounted, and each day they breed more horrors than a mans mind can conceive, the sight of which he can hardly bear. There was a time when the Gate to the Outside was open too long and I witnessed a horror that struck, of which words cannot speak, and of which writing can only confuse. The Ancient One that had escaped into the Inner World was forced back through the Gate by a magician of great power, but at a great loss to the villages and flocks of the Island. Many sheep were slain after an unnatural fasion, and many devored, and many Bedou rendered senseless; for the mind percieves what it is shown, but the sight of the Ancient Ones is a blasphemy to the ordinary senses of a man, for they come from a world that is not straight, but crooked, and their existance is of forms unnatural and painful to the eye and to the mind, whereby the spirit is threatened and wrenches loose from the body in flight, and for that reason the fearful utukku xul take possesion of the body and dwell therein untill the Priest banish them back to whence they came and the normal spirit may return to its erstwhile neighborhood. And there are ALLU, frightened dog-faced demons that are the Messen- gers of the Gods of Prey, and that chew on the very bones of a man. And there are many other of which it is not the rightful place wherein they be mentioned save to warn the Priest aginst ambitious striving aginst the Ancient Ones of the Outside, untill mastery is acquired over the powers that reside Within. Only when ADAR has been obtained, may the Priest consider himself a master over the Planes of the Spheres and able to wrestle with the Old Gods. Once Death Herself has been stared in the Eye can the Priest then summon and contro the denziens of Death's darkly curtained halls. Then he can hope to open the Gate without fear and without that loathing of the spirit that slays man. Then can he hope to have power over the demons that plague the mind and body pulling at the hair and grasping the hands, and screaming the vile Names into the airs of the Night. For what comes on the Wind can only be slain by he who knows the Wind; and what comes on the Seas can only be slain be he who knows the Waters. Thus it is written in Ancient Covenant. %%% BOOK 5 %%% CORONERS NOTE: None of the boards advertised on this file have any- thing to do with powers of the occult! 18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) (talk) THE INCANTATIONS OF THE GATES 18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) (talk) This section of the NECRONOMICON is by far the most dangerous of the Books to come! For this reason I felt it sane to leave this section out of the going. Maybe...SOMEDAY...Ill release the Fifth book but as of now I urge all readers to become more familiar with Books 1, 2, 3, and 4. Thank you for your understanding... ...The Coroner 18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) (talk) %%% BOOK 6 %%% WARNING: Dont f**k with this sh*t! CORONERS NOTE: None of the lines advertised in these files have anything to do with powers of the occult in any way! 18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) (talk) CONJURATION OF THE FIRE GOD 18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) (talk) {This is a real short book...but then lifes a bitch isnt it!} Spirit of the Fire, Remember! GIBIL, Spirit of the Fire, Remember! GIRRA, Spirit of the Flames, Remember! Oh God of Fire, mighty son of ANU, Most terrifying among Thy Brothers, Rise! O God of the Furnace, God of Destruction, Remember! Rise up, O God of Fire, GIBIL, in Thy Majesty, and devour my enimies! GIBIL GASHRU UMUNA YANDURU TUSHTE YESH SHIR ILLANI U MA YALKI! GISHBAR IA ZI IA IA ZI DINGIR GIRRA KANPA! Rise up, son of the Flaming Disk of ANU! Rise up, offspring of the Goldem Weapon of MARDUK! It is not I, but ENKI, Master of Magicians who summons Thee! It is not I, but MARDUK, Slayer of the Serpent, who calls Thee here now! Burn the Evil and the Evildoer! Burn the Scorcer and the Scorceress! Singe Them! Burn Them! Destroy Them! Consume Their powers! Carry Them away! Rise up, GISHBR BA GIBBIL BA GIRRA ZI AGA KANPA! Spirit of the God of Fire, Thou art conjured! KAKKAMMANUNU! 18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) (talk) Thats it! as always Ive left out a certain number of phrases that will render the conjuration useless due to the danger involved! 18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC)18:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) (talk) %%% BOOK 7 %%% WARNING: This is a very dangerous volume! I suggest that it only be read by those with a good understanding of the power ratio between Jesus Christ and Satan (Satan=0:Jesus=100000000000000000x) <--- To prove a point!!! CORONERS NOTE: None of the Sysops of the lines listed above have ANYTHING to do with supernatural powers in any way, shape, or form!!!! THE BOOK OF MAKLU OF THE BURNING OF THE EVIL SPIRITS ------------------------------------ Here are the Banishments, the Burnings, and the Bindings handed down to us by ENKI, the Master. They are to be preformed over the AGA MASS SSARATU (which is explained in Book 8) by the Priest, with the appropriate images as described herein. The incantations must be recited after the Watcher has been summoned, and he will do the deeds set down for him by the incantations. When he returns, he is to be dismissed as set down previously. Know that, when images are used, they must be burned utterly, and the ashes buried in safe ground where none may find them, else to touch them would be death. Know that the Evil Spirits are principally Seven, for the Seven Maskim who tear away the heart of a man and mock his Gods. And their magick is very strong, and they are the Lords over the shadows and over the depths of the Seas, and reigned once, it is said, over MAGAN, whence they came. The ban- ishings, or excorsisoms, are to be said in a clear voice without trembling, without shaking. The arms should be held over the head in the attitude of a Priest of SHAMMASH, and the eyes must behold the Spirit of the God SHAMMASH even though it be the time of the Sleeping of SHAMMASH behimd the Mountain of the Scorpion. No word wust be changed. These must not be shown to any but the properly instructed. To show them to anyone other is to ask the curse of NINNGHIZHIDA on yourself and upon your generations. The Book MAKLU of the Burnings: THE EXCORCISM OF THE CROWN OF ANU ----------------------------------- The Priest, in time of peril, Shall put on the spotless white crown of ANU with the Eight-rayed Seal and stand in the prescribed manner with the Tablets of Calling on his breast and the copper dagger of INANNA in his right hand aloft. For it is said, if a man builds a fire,does he not build it in a Pit, that he might not be harmed thereby? Thus it is true of the UDUGGU we call, for they are like Fire and every caution must be used lest they consume the magician and his entire generation. Thus, the Excorcism of ANU I have put the Starry Crown of Heaven, the potent Disk of ANU on my head That a kindly Spirit and a kindly Watcher Like the God that hath me May stand at my head always To lift me to favor with the Elder Gods UDUGGHUL ALLACHUL MALLACHUL MASQIMCHUL DINGIRCHUL No Evil Spirit No Evil Demon No Evil God No Evil Fiend No Hag Demon No Filth-Eating Demon No Thieving Demon No Shadow of the Night No Shell of the Night No Mistress of the Demon No Offspring of the Demon No Evil Spell No Enchantment No Scorcery NO EVIL IN THE WORLD OR UNDER IT OVER THE WORLD OR INSIDE THE WORLD MAY SEIZE ME HERE! BARRA ANTE MALDA! ZI DINGER ANNA KANPA! ZI DINGER KIA KANPA! GAGGAMANNU! CONJURATION AGAINST THE SEVEN LIERS IN WAIT --------------------------------------------- They are Seven They are Seven In the depths of the Ocean, they are Seven In the shining heavens, they are Seven They proceed from the ocean depths They proceed from the hidden retreat They are neither male nor female These which streach themselves out like chains They have no spouse They beget not children They are strangers to charity They ignore prayer They scoff at wishes They are the vermin that comes forth from the Mountains of MASHU Enemies of Our Master ENKI They are the vengence of the Ancient Ones Raising up difficulties Obtaining power through wickedness The Enemies! The Enemies! The Seven Enemies! They are Seven! They are Seven! Spirit of the Sky Remember! Spirit of the Earth Remember! THE EXCORCISM BARRA EDINNAZU FOR SPIRITS WHO ATTACK THE CIRCLE ----------------------------------- ZI ANNA KANPA! ZI KIA KANPA! GALLU BARRA! NAMTAR BARRA! ASHAK BARRA! GIGIM BARRA! ALAL BARRA! TELAL BARRA! MASQIM BARRA! UTUQ BARRA! IDPA BARRA! LALLASSU BARRA! AKHKHARU BARRA! KIELGALAL BARRA! LILITU BARRA! UTUQ XUL EDIN NA ZU! ALLA XUL EDIN NA ZU! GIGIM XUL EDIN NA ZU! MULLA XUL EDIN NA ZU! MASQIM XUL NA ZU! BARRA! EDINNAZU! ZI ANNA KANPA! ZI KIA KANPA! THE EXCORCISM DI DINGIR ------------------------- (To be used against any kind of malefick) ZI DINGIR NNGI E NA KANPA ZI DINGIR NINGI E NA KANPA ZI DINGIR ENNUL E NA KANPA ZI DINGIR NINNUL E NA KANPA ZI DINGER ENN KURKUR E NA KANPA ZI DINGIR N DA SHURRIM MA KANPA ZI DINGER NINNDA SHURRIM MA KANPA ZI DINGIR ENDUL AAZAG GA KANPA ZI DINGIR NINNDUL AAZAG GA KANPA ZI DINGIR ENUHDDIL LA KANPA ZI DINGIR NINN UHDDIL LA KANPA ZI DINGIR ENMESHIR RAA KANPA ZI DINGIR NINNME SHIR RAA KANPA ZI DINGIR ENAA MAA A DINGIR ENLIL LAAGE KANPA ZI DINGIR NINNA MAA A DINGIR NINNLIL LAAGE KANPA ZI DINGIR SSISGI GISH MA SAGBA DAA NI IDDA ENNUBALLEMA KANPA ZI DINGIR BHABBHAR L'GAL DEKUD DINGIR RI ENNEGE KANPA ZI DINGIR NINNI DUGGAANI DINGIR A NNUNNA IA AN SAGGNNUUNGA GATHA KANPA! THE EXCORCISM AGAINST AZAG-THOTH AND HIS EMMISSARIES ---------------------------------- (An image must be made of a throne-chair, and put into the flames of the AGA MASS SSARATU while chanting the following excorcism) Boil! Boil! Burn! Burn! UTUX XUL TA ARDATA! Who art thou, whose son? Who art thou, whose daughter? What scorcery, what spells, has brought thee here? May ENKI, Master of Magicians, free me! May ASHARILUDU, son of ENKI, free me! May they bring to naught your vile scorceries! I chain you! I bind you! I deliver you to GIRRA Lord of the Flames Whose sears burns, enchains Of whom even mighty KUTULU has fear! May GIRRA, the Ever-burning One, give strength to my arms! May GIBIL, the Lord of Fire, give power to my magick! Injustice, murder, freezing of the loins Rending the bowels, devouring of the flesh, and maddness In all ways hast thou persecuted me! May God of CHAOS! May GIRRA free me! AZAG-THOTH TA ARDATA! IA MARDUK! IA MARDUK! IA ASALLUXI! You have chosen me for a corpse. You have delivered me to the Skull. You have sent Phantoms to haunt me. You have sent vampires to haunt me. To the wandering Ghosts of the Wastes, have you delivered me. To the Phantoms of the fallen ruins, have you delivered me. Open Thy Mouth In Scorceries Against Me No More! I have handed thine image over Into the flames of GIBIL! Burn, Mad Fiend! Boil, Mad God! May the burning GIRRA untie thy knots! May the flames of GIBIL untie your cord! May the Law of the Burning seize your throat! May the Law of the Burning avenge me! It is not I, but MARDUK, son of ENKI, Masters in Magick, that commands thee! KAKKAMMU! KANPA! INCANTATION AGAINST THE ANCIENT ONES -------------------------------------- (To be recited each year, when the Bear hangs from its Tail in the Heavens) Destructive storms and Evil winds are they An evil blast, herald of the baneful storm They are mighty children, Ancient Ones Heralds of Pestilence Throne-bearers of NINNKIGAL They are the flood which rusheth through the land Seven Gods of the Broad Heavens Seven Gods of the Broad Earth Seven Ancient Ones are They Seven Gods of Might Seven Evil Gods Seven Evil Demons Seven Demons of Oppression Seven in Heaven Seven on Earth UTUG XUL ALA XUL GIDIM XUL MULLA XUL MASQIM XUL ZI ANNA KANPA! ZI KIA KANPA ZI DINGIR ENLIL LA LUGAL KURKUR RA GE KANPA! ZI DINGIR NINLIL LA NIN KURKUR RA GE KANPA! ZI DINGIR NINIB IBILA ESHARRAGE KANPA! ZI DINGIR NINNI NIN KURKUR RA GE KANPA! ZI DINGIR A NUNNA DINGIR GALGALLA E NE KANPA! ZI DINGER ANNA KANPA! ZI DINGIR KIA KANPA! BABABARARARA ANTE MALDADA! BABABARARARA ANTE GEGE ENENE! %%% END %%% ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //// //// //// Call these lines!!! //// //// The Medicine Shop: //// //// sysop: Dr.Dos //// //// phone #: 208/746-0071 //// //// storage: 10 Megs //// //// ..................................... //// //// The Morgue: //// //// sysop: The Coroner //// //// phone #: 208/743-4720 //// //// storage: 10 Megs //// //// notes: No Password //// //// .................................... //// //// The Mouse Trap: //// //// sysop: Danger Mouse //// //// phone #: 208/743-2638 //// //// storage: 10 Megs //// //// //// //// ---->The 3m<---- //// //// All Day...All Night... //// //// ALL THE LATEST! //// //// //// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////